Before We Fall
by NopeItsNotMe
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Francis Barton and my OC Shaylee.


**I had talked briefly last year about doing a series of one shots about Shaylee and Francis and well I did it. Here's the first one, its called Nightmares; I had been thinking about this particular one shot for a while and just needed to get it out.**

 **I was thinking that if you wanted to know something about Shaylee and Francis and their relationship, ask me a question and I'll turn it into a one shot :)**

 **Here is a brief summary of Nightmares: Every night since the death of Clint Barton, Shaylee has been waking up from intense nightmares and as a result has been losing sleep. Francis found out and took it into his own hands by mothing both his and Shaylee's cots into a more closed off room, that way when Shaylee wakes up she wont have to worry about everyone else being woken up and Francis will be there to help her through it. This is the first time in a long time that Shaylee has been able to get back to sleep.**

Two Months Before NASS

3:42 AM

Shaylee bolted up into a sitting position, her heart was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. She had been having the same reoccurring nightmare for months now, Hawkeye dying at the hands of Ultron all because she couldn't keep herself hidden. Only this nightmare had actually happened, the guilt was eating Shaylee alive, it manifested itself into debilitating nightmares that completely destroyed her sleeping schedule.

It always ended the same way, Francis mourning over his father, the words 'your fault' would ring through her head. Every night she found herself trying to reregulate her breathing and stop herself from crying which she always did once she woke up. The last few nights had been different, mainly because Francis had found out that she hadn't been sleeping so he moved them both into a more secluded room, so that way Shaylee wouldn't feel embarrassed about waking anyone else up but she wouldn't be completely alone.

"Shay?" a gruff voice called from next to her. The brunette looked over to the next cot and instantly met dark onyx eyes that could only belong to Francis.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep" She dismissed waving her hand and lying back down; she made sure her back was facing the white blonde boy.

"Not going to happen" Francis said his voice conveying his determination. It was quite for a moment before Shaylee heard rustling and felt her cot dip, the younger girl hesitated before opening her eyes. At the site of the older boy her eyes began to water and the entire nightmare began to reply in her head.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry" Shaylee repeated several times her eyes snapping shut in the hope that she could stop herself from crying.

"Shay, hey, it's okay." Francis breathed pulling the hysterical girl against him, one arm was cradling her head while the other was around her waist carefully avoiding her wings.

"It's not your fault okay. I'm just glad that I didn't lose you too" Francis whispered into her hair. She was no longer saying anything, just sobbing; Francis didn't like seeing her like this, for the past few months he had been watching her deteriorate, she hadn't been sleeping, eating or even really talking to anyone. It was safe to say that they were all worried about her, especially Noah, Katie and himself.

Francis could not for the life of him tell how long he had been lying there with Shaylee as she ever so slowly calmed down and fell asleep. Francis looked down at the now almost asleep Shaylee

"It wasn't your fault. There where civilians there as well, he would have been caught out saving them. You just happened to be the one he chose to save first" Francis trailed off looking into the younger girl's dark brown eyes. She was struggling to keep them open the weight of everything tiring her out.

"But, I could have done something" Shaylee responded her voice barely audible.

"There was nothing you could have done" Francis assured her placing his forehead against hers, the young girl merely nodded before finally falling back asleep.

"I'm glad that I didn't lose you as well" Francis whispered to the now sleeping Shaylee. He didn't get a verbal response from her but the brunette girl shifted ever so slightly closer to him in her sleep. Francis' heart was ponding, her didn't know when he would ever get to tell her this when she was awake but he needed to do it now.

"I don't know when I'll ever tell you this but… I love you" Francis whispered placing a kiss on her hair line and untangling himself from her. He took one last look at her before climbing back in to his own cot.


End file.
